


Оружие

by desterra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов на тему "оружие".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SGA, Родни Маккей/Джон Шеппард, пре-слэш**

Держать оружие в руках не сложнее лэптопа. Управляться с ним? Окей. Это другое. Но Родни не просто так самый гениальный гений на все известные галактики и параллельные вселенные, не то, чтобы Джон в них верит, но он и не удивился бы узнав, что такие есть. Звёздные Врата-то существуют, чего уж там. Впрочем, Родни. Да. Доктор Родни Маккей и оружие. Джон готов многое отдать за то, чтобы эти слабо сочетаемые между собой... понятия таковыми бы и оставались, но, увы. Поэтому он продолжает цеплять Родни за шкирку, отрывая от безусловно важных и значимых дел, и тащить его в тир. Ронон ухмыляется в усы, наблюдая за гневными тирадами одного и бесконечным терпением другого. А Джон только кивает в знак согласия: да, Родни мог бы провести это время с гораздо большей пользой; да, без него все эти идиоты, населяющие лаборатории Атлантиды, обязательно напортачат и ни за что не разберутся; да, он сам — идиот и параноик, и перестраховщик — не пропустит гипотетическую или не очень опасность и, конечно же, спасёт друга, случись что-то ужасное; да... Но кивки сопровождаются демонстрацией правильной стойки, шлепками по внезапно неуклюжим рукам, рассказами о свойствах того или иного вида оружия, саркастическими замечаниями о зрении Маккея, молоке и цели, подначками и ничем не прикрытым взятием «на слабо».  
И в итоге Родни сам подтверждает, что держать оружие в руках не сложнее лэптопа, во всяком случае не намного сложнее. Большего Джону и не надо. Обо всём остальном он позаботится сам. Ну, чтобы, по возможности, Родни не пришлось слишком часто использовать эти навыки. И чтобы он и дальше доводил окружающих до белого каления и нервных срывов своими придирками и запахом кокоса. Просто он хочет быть уверенным, что если когда-нибудь, маловероятно, но всё же, его не окажется рядом — будет убит, к примеру, или захвачен — Родни не придётся отбиваться от нападающих только коммуникатором и силой мысли.  
\- Эй, - говорит Ронон, наблюдая, как Маккей раз за разом попадает в мишень, - что на счёт рукопашного боя?  
Джон демонстративно передёргивает плечами и закатывает глаза, глядя на прищемившего палец Родни. Нет уж. Лучше он, Джон Шеппард, постарается не умереть и не попасть в плен. Так будет проще всем. Честное слово.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii 5-0, Стив Макгаррет/Дэнни Уильямс, слэш**

Это выглядит неприлично. И, серьёзно, Дэнни бы первым проголосовал за признание подобных действий противозаконными, если бы не жизненная в них необходимость. Но, к сожалению, без должного ухода любое оружие рано или поздно откажет. А это чревато ранениями разной степени тяжести и вообще. С другой стороны никто ведь не заставляет его сидеть и смотреть, так? И уж тем более никто не виноват в том, что Стив Макгаррет, чистящий свой пистолет, внезапно занимает первое место в рейтинге самых возбуждающих зрелищ. Дэнни широко улыбается и закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы спрятать непозволительную реакцию. Все беды от недотраха, и Уильямс готов подписаться под каждым словом этого заезженного клише. Потому что, серьёзно, это же не горячее порно о полицейских или военных, это жизнь. И нет никакого прозрачного масла на длинных ловких пальцах, нет ленивых круговых движений по блестящему стволу. Есть скупые, чётко выверенные жесты, серьёзная физиономия и лёгкая морщинка между бровей. От сосредоточенности. Поэтому, да. Недотрах. Ничего личного. И тонкие сжатые губы здесь не при чём. Как и сильные пальцы, напряжённые плечи и терпкий запах тела, смешанный с запахом оружейной смазки, чуть подгорелой пиццы и хмеля.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - прерывает Дэнни затянувшуюся паузу и ставит на столик почти полную бутылку пива.  
\- Что так? - вскидывается Стив, отвлекаясь от пистолета, и сосредотачивая всё свое внимание на Дэнни.  
Цепкий взгляд совсем не помогает. Уильямс облизывает нижнюю губу, пожимает плечами и встаёт, наглядно демонстрируя, что именно _так_. Макгаррет судорожно сглатывает, упираясь взглядом в красноречиво топорщащиеся штаны.  
\- Не думал, что тебя заводят парни с оружием, а, Дэнно? - пытается усмехнуться Стив.  
\- А меня и не заводят, - пожимает плечами Уильямс, натягивая тонкую рубашку.  
\- Да ты что? - Стив поднимает довольные смеющиеся глаза выше и не глядя цепляет со стола чистую тряпку, вытирая руки.  
\- О, нет! - Дэнни размахивает руками, переступает с ноги на ногу, не обращая никакого внимания на провокационный стояк, и делает глубоких вдох. - Нет-нет-нет! Даже не думай. Продолжай сидеть там и заниматься тем, чем занимаешься.  
\- Но, Дэнно! - капризно поджимает губы Стив и подбирается, словно большой камышовый кот, завидевший легкую добычу.  
\- Ничего не будет, Стивен, - отрезает Уильямс и всем своим видом выражает серьёзность заявления. - Мы это уже проходили. Спасибо, было вкусно, но от добавки я, с твоего позволения, откажусь.  
Стив хмурится, но молчит. И Уильямс привычно считывает невысказанное так, словно Макгаррет прокричал это на весь остров.  
\- Нет, серьёзно. Мы договорились, помнишь? Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Ни для кого. И повторение ситуацию не исправит. Слишком много проблем, да? Не будем усложнять, окей?  
\- Не я это начал, - осторожно замечает Стив.  
\- Вот именно поэтому я сейчас уйду, а ты останешься, закончишь возиться с оружием и приготовишь для своей девушки что-нибудь страшно полезное и, надеюсь, вкусное. А я справлюсь. Мы справимся. Встретимся завтра в офисе, хорошо?  
Стив настороженно кивает и смотрит на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
Всё не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, что бы там не думал Дэнни, Стив не упёртый баран и умеет признавать свои ошибки. Но что гораздо важнее, он умеет их исправлять.  
Завтра так завтра.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS: LA, Джи Каллен/Сэм Ханна, пре-сериал, пре-слэш**

\- Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно? - Джи вскинул бровь и пошевелил связанными руками. - И где ты его... Хотя, погоди, не отвечай. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не хочу этого знать.  
\- Уверен? - усмехнулся Сэм, перерезая веревки на запястьях напарника.  
\- Уверен ли я, что не хочу знать, где именно ты прятал этот чудесный, восхитительный, спасительный нож? - уточнил Джи, оглядываясь в поисках дубины покрепче. - При условии, что на тебе лишь джинсы и вот это недоразумение, которое ты упорно продолжаешь называть футболкой, а нас перед тем, как связать, обыскали? Причём тщательно?  
\- Ага, - откликнулся Сэм, внимательно осматривая запертую дверь.  
\- Тогда уверен, - ответил Джи, наблюдая за действиями напарника. - Всё время забываю, что ты бравый морской котик. Пусть и бывший.  
\- Бывших котиков, - начал Сэм.  
\- Не бывает, - закончил за него Каллен. - Постараюсь запомнить. И всё же...  
\- Когда-нибудь, - ответил Ханна, вскрывая замок, - я позволю тебе меня обыскать. А пока что давай выбираться отсюда.  
\- Давай, - пожал плечами Джи. - Но это я тоже запомню.  
\- Договорились.  
\- И теперь я точно знаю, что можно дарить тебе на всевозможные праздники. У тебя случайно нет коллекции...  
\- Нет, - отрезал Сэм, призывая Каллена к тишине. - У меня нет ничего случайного.  
  
< _почти год спустя >_  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - Сэм отставил в сторону пиво и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Почему? - прищурился Джи.  
\- Потому что к вот этому твоему взгляду обычно дополнением идут крупные неприятности, - пояснил Сэм.  
Джи усмехнулся, продолжая внимательно всматриваться в Сэма, и передвинул с места на место полупустую кружку.  
\- И?  
\- Что и? - уточнил Каллен, посылая напарнику недоуменный взгляд.  
\- Хочу знать, к чему мне быть готовым, - усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- К выполнению обещаний, может быть, - ответил Джи и склонил голову на бок. - Думаю, что сейчас самое время провести тщательный обыск.  
\- Главное, не порежься, - улыбнулся Сэм и развел руки в стороны.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI, Джим Брасс/Ник Стоукс, устоявшиеся отношения**

\- Ник, ты же не первый год замужем, видел всякое и сам всё прекрасно знаешь, - Брасс вошел на кухню, продолжая прерванный разговор.  
\- Знаю, - согласился Ник и полез в холодильник, мимоходом потеревшись щекой о родное плечо, - но не понимаю. Правда, не понимаю, как можно хладнокровно кого-то убить. Просто так, потому что захотелось, потому что не так посмотрели, не то сказали.  
\- Не думай об этом, - посоветовал Брасс, придвинул стул к стене и сел, облокотившись на неё, расслабляясь после долгого дня.  
\- Я стараюсь. Я осознаю, что при нашей работе иначе нельзя. И если постоянно выискивать причины и мотивы, пытаться влезть в голову убийце, то недолго самому свихнуться. Но знаешь, иногда, - Ник замер с пакетом муки в руках, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Иногда не получается не думать, - закончил за него Брасс.  
\- Да, - кивнул Ник, освободил руки и потянулся за глубокой миской, - в точку. Не получается. Особенно после такого дела, как сегодня. И это то, что я не понимаю вдвойне. Он же полицейский и, судя по отзывам коллег, очень хороший полицейский. Человек, принявший присягу. Как можно направить оружие против тех, кого обязался защищать? Смотреть в глаза ни в чём неповинных людей и хладнокровно, методично выпускать в них пулю за пулей. Из того самого оружия, которое должно оберегать. Не понимаю...  
Ник снова хлопнул дверцей холодильника и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Джим,.. а ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? Всерьёз? - спросил он и потер нахмуренный лоб.  
\- О чем именно? - насмешливо уточнил Брасс, прекрасно понимая, что Нику просто нужно выговориться, проанализировать и отпустить ситуацию. - О том, чтобы пусть в ход оружие не по назначению? Или о том, чтобы убить человека?  
Ник плеснул молока в муки и тихонько рассмеялся:  
\- Глупый вопрос. Забудь, ладно? Что-то я не по делу разболтался. Я же знаю, что ты на это не способен. Расскажи лучше, как прошел твой день? Что, та миленькая медсесричка, всё так же строила тебе глазки? Надо бы охладить её пыл. Как думаешь...  
Брасс прикрыл глаза и вытянул ноги, прислушиваясь к уютным звукам неодиночества: забавному бормотанию Ника, мерно журчащей воде, еле слышному стуку передвигаемой посуды, негромкому жужжанию микроволновки. Его с головой окутывали запахи дома, Ника и готовящейся еды. И Брасс в очередной раз, с глубоким удовлетворением и нескрываемым удовольствием, напомнил себе, что не в последнюю очередь он привязался к этому мальчишке из-за его непоколебимой веры в близких, умения сострадать и, пожалуй, кулинарных талантов.  
\- А что ты хмыкаешь? М? Не хочешь поделиться? Скоро ужинать будем. Или завтракать? Как тебе больше нравится?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Avengers, Брюс Бэннер/тони Старк, слэш**

\- Это была плохая идея, - Бэннер привычным жестом поправил очки и надавил на плечо Старка, не давая ему подняться с кресла.  
\- Вообще-то, это была гениальная идея, - фыркнул Тони и покосился на шприц, - как, впрочем, и все мои идеи. Просто неоценённая. И это обидно, знаешь ли. Не могу понять, что с вами не так, ребята?  
\- Объяснить? - спокойно уточнил Брюс и, не обращая внимания на жалобный взгляд и громкое шипение, ввел Старку обезболивающее.  
\- Обойдусь, - надулся Тони, - что-то мне подсказывает, что в твоих объяснениях будет много нелицеприятных слов. А я всего лишь двигаю прогресс, совершаю прорыв в науке! Я...  
\- Ты доводишь окружающих тебя бойцов до нервного срыва и ставишь опасные опыты, - Бэннер повел плечами, успокаивая Халка, которому явно не нравилось происходящее, и отошел от Старка, - на людях.  
\- А мышки у меня закончились, - пожаловался Тони и ослепительно улыбнулся. - Хотя, нет. Не закончились. Если быть абсолютно точным, их у меня выкрали. Представляешь?  
\- Выкрали? - уточнил Брюс и снова поправил очки.  
\- Проснитесь, доктор Джекилл, - воскликнул Тони и демонстративно всплеснул руками, - жизнь проходит не только в стенах этих лабораторий! Ты, конечно, в праве мне не верить, но там, за дверью...  
\- Выкрали? - прервал его Брюс, вздрогнув всем телом от фырканья Халка.  
\- Именно! И даже не потребовали самого малюсенького выкупа, представляешь? - удрученно покачал головой Старк. - Только крохотную записочку оставили: «прощай навсегда!»  
\- Тебя это огорчило? - осторожно спросил Бэннер.  
\- Конечно! Конечно же! Такая скудная фантазия кого угодно огорчила бы. Ну, может, кроме тебя, но ты не в счет. В общем, если уж взялись за дело, так хоть бы потрудились...  
\- ... провернуть его с размахом, достойным Тони Старка? - уточнил Бэннер, с трудом утихомиривая грохочущего внутри Халка.  
\- В общем и целом, - кивнул Тони, - в общем и целом.  
\- И ты решил наглядно продемонстрировать ту степень лёгкого безумия, которая приемлема для твоего гения? Опробовав на живых людях практически оружие массового уничтожения? - вздохнул Бэннер.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, не драматизируй, - вскинулся Тони. - Какое там оружие? Так... безвредный озверинчик. В маленьких дозах. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну, капелька же. Эта доза всего-то должна была раскрепостить всех этих заторможенных чудиков во главе с замороженным капитаном. Разморозить инстинкты.  
\- Тони, мы сейчас не про ЛСД говорим, - Брюс вполне миролюбиво сверкнул глазами и погрузился в расчеты, - речь о твоих изысканиях с моим ДНК. И с ДНК... Халка. То есть с общим. И поверь, сами исследования не нравятся ему так же, как мне. А ты их в ход пустил. И посмотри, что вышло в итоге? Удивляюсь, как это обошлось всего лишь вывихнутым плечом и парой разгромленных комнат.  
\- Зато мы выяснили, что даже крохотная частичка большого парня, по которому я, кстати, успел соскучиться, непобедима и круче всех, - Старк подмигнул замершему Брюсу и уставился в мониторы, транслирующие ему настораживающее отсутствие подопытных в зоне камер наблюдения.  
\- Не подлизывайся, - пробормотал Бэннер, сдерживая довольное рычание соседа по разуму.  
\- Не буду, - быстро согласился Старк, - потому что не умею. И вам, ребята, я всегда говорю только чистую, ничем не прикрытую правду. И вот очередная: я страшно, просто безумно хочу целоваться, не знаете, к чему бы это? М?  
Брюс обреченно закатил глаза. Но, серьёзно, даже Халк успел запомнить, что есть моменты, когда Старку легче дать, что он хочет, а уж потом вести важные разговоры. И это, похоже, тот самый момент.


	6. Chapter 6

**NCIS: LA, Марти Дикс/Крис Уайт (ОМП), устоявшиеся отношения**

\- О, неужели я услышу ту самую речь? - Марти вытаращил глаза и сложил сжатые в кулаки ладони у самой груди, изображая дорвавшуюся до объекта восхищения девочку-фанатку.  
\- Ту самую? - переспросил Крис и, кинув в сторону Дикса быстрый взгляд, поправил и без того идеально сидящую футболку.  
\- Угу, - чуть успокоившись кивнул Марти, поймал губами подброшенную вверх печеньку, крохотную, похожую на птичку или рыбку, и полез за следующей, - Дерек упоминал как-то. На заре нашего знакомства.  
\- Я не телепат, - пожал плечами Крис и кивнул в сторону двери, - что бы ты там не думал, я не в курсе всего, о чем вы шепчетесь с Дереком. Или шептались. На заре.  
\- Серьёзно? - Дикс одарил Уайта коронным взглядом обиженного щенка и послушно направился к выходу. - Ты правда не знаешь? Как же так? Ты же..  
Крис улыбнулся и вздернул бровь. Марти окинул его оценивающим взглядом и зашипел, пробираясь к оставленному специально для него стулу:  
\- Лжец. Лживый-лживый-лживый лжец! Как только тебе не стыдно! Ты чему детишек научишь?  
\- Оставлять козырь в рукаве, - подмигнул ему Крис и поднял вверх руку, призывая новых учеников к тишине.  
Дикс плюхнулся на стул и замер, ловя каждый жест Уайта и не забывая присматриваться к явно влюблённой в своего учителя аудитории.  
\- Надеюсь, что вы уже привыкли к нашему режиму, - поприветствовав, начал Крис. - И к тому, что раз в неделю мы с вами собираемся, чтобы поговорить. Кто мне скажет, зачем нужны эти разговоры?  
Марти еле удержался от стойкого желания вскинуть руку и поёрзать на стуле, привлекая к себе внимание, как сделали это некоторые из ребят Уайта.  
\- Кэтрин.  
\- Эти беседы нужны нам, чтобы понять, чему именно мы учимся и зачем. А ещё для того, чтобы проникнуться духом... ведь рукопашный бой — это не только умение размахивать кулаками, сэр! - бойко оттарабанила щупленькая девчонка, теребя косичку.  
\- Правильно, - удовлетворенно кивнул Крис. - Я рад, что вы это запомнили. И надеюсь, что с каждым новым занятием вы будете понимать эти причины всё лучше и лучше. И сегодня мы с вами поговорим об оружии.  
\- Об оружии? - воскликнул непоседливый мальчишка из первого ряда и стушевался под строгим взглядом. - Простите, сэр.  
\- Именно, - вновь кивнул Уайт. - Как вы думаете, какое оружие самое страшное?  
\- Ядерная бомба.  
\- АКС.  
\- Нож, его спрятать легче.  
Ответы сыпались из детей, как из рога изобилия. И, серьёзно, если бы Марти, спасибо Дереку, не знал, что именно Крис считает самым страшным оружием, он бы ни за что не угадал, перебирая вместе с учениками все технические средства разом.  
\- Человек? - неуверенно спросил тот самый непоседа.  
\- Человек, - задумчиво повторил Уайт и вновь призвал детей к тишине. - Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Ну, - мальчишка почесал в коротко стриженном затылке, - потому что люди придумали всё оружие. Ну, а ещё потому, что именно люди держат его в руках. И применяют.  
\- Верная мысль, - согласился Уайт. - но в арсенале человека есть не только он сам, умеющий, например, хорошо драться, и не только пистолеты и прочие достижения технического прогресса, так? Но что же ещё у нас есть? Почему, например, мы можем кинуться в драку? М?  
\- Потому что нас разозлили? - предположила одна из девочек.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Крис. - А чем?  
\- Сказали что-то обидное! - воскликнул неугомонный мальчишка, пританцовывая от нетерпения на стуле.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Уайт. - Сказали. Словом можно обидеть, вывести из себя, подтолкнуть к необдуманным поступкам. Что ещё можно сделать словом?  
Марти вполуха прислушивался к ответам детей, совершивших только что необыкновенное открытие, и думал про себя, что словом ещё можно утешить, унять приступ паники и самоедства, прогнать зародившуюся паранойю, одарить крыльями, осчастливить и... и сделать многое-многое другое. Например, восхититься самым лучшим в мире партнером для всего, что в голову придет. Он усмехнулся и принялся заряжать речевой аппарат самыми подходящими для этого словами.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arrow, Джон Диггл/Оливер Куин, слэш, пвп**

Взгляд расфокусирован, как у оптического прицела потрёпанной жизнью старенькой винтовки. Каждый мускул, каждая жилка тела напряжены, словно туго натянутый лук. Лёгкие жжёт так, будто в них застряла свинцовая пуля. Грудь вздымается тяжело и часто, словно он бежит, обгоняя пущенную вслед стрелу. Прикосновения отдаются в оголённых нервах слабым током электрошокера. Бёдра в надёжном захвате рук, будто в крепких путах. Сильные пальцы в нём — раскаленный прут, достающий до самого нутра. Член стоит по стойке смирно. И жадный жаркий огонь чужого желания плавит кости и мысли так же, как обычный огонь уничтожал стойкого оловянного солдатика.  
Диггл сосредоточен. Ещё больше сосредоточен, чем в спарринге полчаса назад. Пытка наслаждением: блестящие от пота плечи, чётко очерченные мышцы, прикушенная нижняя губа, цепкий взгляд. На широкой груди свежие укусы, тёмные припухшие соски так и просятся в рот: лизнуть, пососать, сжать зубами, как десять минут назад. Но чёртовы пальцы на бёдрах, а главное в нём, Оливере. Куин — натянутый лук. Пальцы Джона проверяют нервы-тетиву, поглаживая простату, растягивая, готовя Оливера к полёту в оргазм. Болезненные стоны — шальные пули. Рикошетят от высоких стен и возвращаются, бьют под дых кастетом. Хочется трогать, гладить, сжимать и сжиматься вокруг твердого пульсирующего члена. Оливер — снайпер в засаде. Он ждёт, когда Диггл решит, что пальцев достаточно и заполнит его наконец так, как нужно. И вот тогда острая ядовитая стрела удовольствия будет отпущена в полет. Вот так. Как сейчас. Джон медленно вынимает пальцы, проводит ими по каменным мышцам на животе Оливера и улыбается одними только глазами.  
Куин ждет. Послушное оружие в руках умелого бойца.  
\- Ты. Не. Оружие. Для. Мести, - чеканит Диггл, привычно угадывая мысли, в такт собственным толчкам, погружаясь в него, доставая до измученных лёгких, почти до самого сердца.  
И Оливер срывается в крик. Зрение острое и чёткое, словно... Но Джон не дает ему додумать, не позволяет сравнить. Он просто подставляет под укус шею, крепко держит за напряженное плечо, послушно движется в нем: жадно, остро, горячо. Вперёд-назад. И Оливер подстегивает его, обхватив ногами сильные бёдра, заставляя проникать всё глубже и глубже с каждым толчком, врастая в Джона судорожным дыханием, проникая под кожу зубами, ногтями, всем существом. И сейчас он не оружие. Он просто чертовски удачливый парень, которого трахает Джон.  
Пальцы на теле осторожные, губы под челюстью нежные, дыхание влажное, а стоны сладкие и терпкие. И хочется ещё и ещё, до мыльных радужных пузырьков, щекотных и пахнущих шампунем Джона.  
Вдох и выдох. Вперёд и назад. До мурашек по позвоночнику, вкуса крови во рту, липкой спермы между телами и хриплого рыка у самого уха. И Оливер тихо смеётся, в последний раз сжимаясь вокруг замершего Диггла.  
\- Не шевелись, - говорит он. - Подожди. Пусть.  
Почему-то для Джона нет разницы между сейчас и потом. Почему-то для Джона Оливер не оружие. Никогда не был и не будет оружием. Куин удовлетворенно вздыхает и осторожно прижимается губами к едва кровоточащему укусу на шее Джона.


End file.
